


Let the Music Play

by rogueshadows



Series: Hey Mister DJ [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi is drunk and ends up flirting shamelessly with Hot DJ Cassian™(Cassian POV of events, can be read before or after Hey Mister DJ)He’s never seen someone do the sprinkler move to a slow song before and can’t help but grin when Bodhi does just that.





	Let the Music Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Two fics in one night, amazing. I love everyone in this bar. Special thanks to misskatieleigh for editing this disaster!

It’s a few weeks after the poetry reading when he sees Bodhi again and as humor would have it the other man seems extremely drunk, dancing with Jyn in the audience loosely. From the booth he watches as Bodhi’s shirt rides up against his side, exposing the line of his boxers and tries not to feel so flustered at the sight. He looks down at his laptop screen so he won’t get too distracted. It’s not club night at Rogue’s this time, just the average Thursday bar crawl so Cassian’s work is far more relaxed. He works through a few playlists and takes requests as they come in. He’s sadly still wearing something close to the full asshole DJ ensemble until Kay’s ridiculous bet terms run out. Kay is smug about it and Cassian is hateful but really he might not ditch the look even after, considering the upswing in tips he’s been receiving. It still felt a little cheap but hey, living wasn’t. His loans aren’t going to take care of themselves. Besides, having his shirt open is pretty comfortable with all apparent sexiness aside.

The vibe of the room is great even as the crowd thins down to around twenty between the bar and dance floor. Many of those dancing have coupled off, clearly glad to have someone to go home with at the end of the night. Playing into the mood, he switches the next track to something slow even if it sort of makes him feel like he’s working a prom. Moments later he is rewarded, or perhaps cursed, by this choice as he looks up to see Bodhi watching him intently and dancing towards the DJ booth. Cassian takes off his ridiculous dark shades to get a better look. He’s never seen someone do the sprinkler move to a slow song before and can’t help but grin when Bodhi does just that. After a series of more very creative moves he’s close enough to address Cassian over the mixing board.

“Hey, I just came over to say hello, um, I’m Bodhi!” He says it with a smile that Cassian feels in his heart is meant to be flirty but falls more on the goofy side. 

“I know, I mean, I know your roommate,” he says back, gesturing to Jyn who is back at the bar, actually talking to Kay of all people though Cassian can’t imagine they’d get along. Whatever that’s about she is clearly unconcerned that her friend has wandered.

“She said that! I didn’t know if I should believe her though so she sent me over to ask all for myself,” Bodhi laughs, leaning up against one of the speakers and it slides a bit nearly falling over to Cassian’s horror.

“Hey, why don’t you come behind here,” he says trying to let go of the anxiety he feels for his equipment. Bodhi grins widely and it’s like sunshine. He nods and circles around the table to Cassian’s side without hesitation. He only stumbles once on a wire and Cassian’s heart rate returns to normal, or, as normal as it ever is around a pretty boy.

“This is so so cool that you do this, there’s so much,” Bodhi says in amazement gesturing vaguely to the lit up panel of the mixing board. His eyes are dark and gorgeous up close, long lashes fanning out as he blinks at Cassian in wonderment. 

“It’s not really but it’s a living,” he says honestly, clearing his throat and trying not to look completely enamored. Bodhi sucks in his lips, sticking his tongue out to wet them, and it’s terribly distracting.

“No, no, I’ve seen you on the club nights! You’re amazing at this, you’re like one of those mega mixer people. On the end of the year, like the hottest DJ, like Daftmouse or someone even!” He says it all very excitedly, not exactly making sense but the sentiment is somewhere in there. Cassian laughs brightly because Bodhi is adorably sweet.

“That’s high praise, thanks,” he answers as he deftly switches songs to a well worn pop tune. Bodhi hums along to it and sways into him with a grin before he speaks.

“I love when Jyn drags me here cause you’re here and you’re _so hot_ and out of my league. I never said anything cause I was nervous but I always wanna take this dumb shirt the rest of the way off you,” he says, like it’s normal and conversational. Cassian flushes as Bodhi looks him over shamelessly. Cassian feels his face heat, silently thrilled that the other man actually thinks about him but also knowing how embarrassing blurting things out drunkenly can feel afterwards.

“I’d really love to talk more about that later, I promise, but right now maybe we should take it slow?” he says, not wanting to discourage Bodhi. In response the other man sighs. 

“Are you sure?” Bodhi asks plaintively as he reaches out to pull at the edge of Cassian’s shirt. Cassian almost falters but instead takes a step back to look for Jyn in the crowd, concerned when she is nowhere to be seen. Another song drops into the playlist, not leaving much time for Bodhi to be upset after all. He completely lights up at the sound, grabbing Cassian’s arm and bouncing up and down slightly.

“I know this song, I mean I really know it, I can rap it I swear!” he says, and before Cassian can stop him he grabs the microphone and starts speaking the lyrics along with the track. People look up confused from the crowd at first but ultimately cheer Bodhi on as he nails the first verse...and then stumbles through the second. Cassian is helplessly endeared by the effort anyway and is grateful that the bar patrons don’t have it in their hearts to boo. When it ends Bodhi screams something about “the hottest DJ” gesturing to him and Cassian quickly takes away the mic just as Bodhi starts to sing ‘Hey Mister DJ’. He looks at the time and while he loves even having the chance to be around Bodhi he is kind of relieved that it’s close enough to last call for him to call it a night. He really should get Bodhi home, worrying that if he’s too embarrassed he might never want to talk to Cassian again. Over the mic he announces his last song to the dwindling audience. He buttons his shirt and slips his leather jacket on over it. He turns to Bodhi who is swaying along to the music happily. He looks up at Cassian with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“I should go if you’re going,” he says backing away a step only for Cassian to grab his elbow and stop him from tripping as the song ebbs out. Cassian switches off his things, grabbing his laptop and shouldering it in the cross body case as he prepares to go.

“Yeah, take it easy, I’ll help you find Jyn,” he says, wondering if it will be faster to just carry Bodhi around, but deciding that much touching might give Bodhi the wrong idea. Or, the right idea but wrong for now. He carefully leads Bodhi across the threshold of wires and extremely expensive tech to the dance floor that has cleared rapidly since his announcement in favor of people loitering near the bar and arcade. He decides to retrace Jyn’s steps by going to see Kay though he knows he’s gonna regret it for the teasing he’s about to receive. 

Bodhi’s hand is warm in Cassian’s and he seems happy not to let go as they walk up. Kay raises an eyebrow, mischief building in his eyes until Cassian fixes him with a look.

“I know, okay, don’t say it,” Cassian says, cutting him off pre-emptively.

“I don’t know what you mean, Cas,” Kay says like he hasn’t been tormenting him over this crush for weeks.

“Just help me, did you see where Jyn went? I’m pretty sure she and Bodhi are sharing a ride back to their apartment,” he says ignoring how amused Kay looks.

“Oh, she left ages ago,” he says casually.

“ _What?_ ” he replies incredulously. He’d never taken Jyn for a shitty friend but wow. Bodhi looks kind of confused too. Having reached the stage of drunkenness where he’s tired and pliant, leaning against Cassian’s side with a pout.

“She said she was tired and closed out your tab,” Kay continues.

“I told her I’d be right back,” he mumbles in complaint into Cassian’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, I can drive you home, where do you live?” he asks calmly, he knows being freaked out while this drunk can be a nightmare from experience.

“I don’t have my key, Jyn took it in her purse,” he frowns. Cassian weighs the pros and cons of killing Jyn for stranding Bodhi, before he decides what to do.

“Well...you can just come home with me,” Cassian says lightly. Kay snorts and Cassian shoots him a glare, filling a plastic cup with water from the pitcher on the bar and handing it to Bodhi who accepts it gratefully, He takes a long draw from the cup and a bit of water spills down his neck, Cassian’s eyes can’t help but follow the droplets, momentarily flummoxed at the way they glisten against his throat.

“He must be really thirsty,” Kay says because he can’t keep it in to save his life. Cassian is so done, he turns away without responding.

“Put my stuff in the back room when you close up, and try to be quiet when you come home,” he says. Kay doesn’t even argue, instead saluting Cassian as he leaves. Cassian pulls Bodhi along gently by the hand, slowly so he won’t fall or get too dizzy. When they reach the exit and enter the cold parking lot Bodhi looks betrayed and it’s kind of adorable.

“It’s freezing, I thought spring break was supposed to be warm beaches,” he complains.

“Sadly not around here,” Cassian laughs, he’s just glad that most of the month’s late snow is finally gone. He slips his jacket off and pulls it around Bodhi’s shoulders, embarrassingly satisfied to see the other man curled up in his clothes. He had parked at the far end of the garage since it was full earlier. They rush along in the chilled air and he turns the heat on full blast after he wrangles Bodhi into the passenger seat and buckles him in. Once the heat is on the restlessness goes out of him, curling up like a cat in the sun.

“This is so nice, I love cars, heating systems are the best and did you know a woman made the very first one? Margaret...something, I love her,” he rambles.

“I didn’t know that, I love her too,” Cassian assures, amused. Bodhi hums in agreement. He falls asleep somewhere between the club and Cassian’s apartment. He looks so soft and Cassian tries not to feel like a creep as he watches him sleep for a moment, feeling cruel for having to take him back into the cold when he looks so comfortable. Cassian never realized how transfixed he could be with someone’s eyelashes as he takes in Bodhi’s soft features. He touches Bodhi’s arm gently bringing him back to awareness. Bodhi pouts in response and then yawns.

“This is so unfair, you’re adorable,” Cassian murmurs, Bodhi doesn’t seem to hear as he looks around blearily.

“Home?” he asks, Cassian shakes his head.

“My place, remember? C’mon rap star,” he answers. Bodhi gets out and follows him without complaint, leaning warmly against his side all the while. When they get to his apartment door Cassian has to extract his arm from around Bodhi’s waist, fumbling his keys into the lock. The door opens with a creak and Cassian leads Bodhi inside.

“Just, um, sit in the chair. I’ll be right back to fix the futon,” he says, seeing that Bodhi is comfortable for the time being. He changes into his pajamas swiftly because he’s extremely uncomfortable in the stupid shirt still. He comes back with blankets and pillows and Bodhi is almost asleep again but startles when Cassian comes near.

“Hey,” he says smiling up from his seat and Cassian’s heart melts.

He makes up the futon quickly and then ushers Bodhi onto it. Bodhi flips onto his side and snuggles into the pillows happily wrapping himself in the blanket like a cocoon. 

“You’re _so_ nice Cassian, g’night,” he says, somewhat muffled by the pillow he’s buried his face in as he drifts off. Cassian suddenly feels the urge to do something ridiculous like kiss him on the forehead but instead he whispers ‘good night’ and retreats to his room. He hopes Bodhi won’t feel too mortified by the night’s events in the morning, internally wincing at how he knows he would feel if their situations were reversed. Cassian flops down on his bed and settles in to sleep, hoping that Bodhi might still want to go out with him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Margeret Wilcox invented the first car heater in 1893.


End file.
